The Guardian
by speckletail-226
Summary: a god like creature decides to help three kids in their life struggle and gives them companions for life.Warning slash in later chapters and mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian**

 _Disclaimer: i do not own pokemon or harry potter this is just to help improve my writing skill so feed back is very welcome thank you and later in to the story it will be slash between harry and another boy (haven't decided yet on who)_

 **Prologue**

A shadowed figure was floating in a space void that he had created to observe three humans that he had been an eye on for a of the bubbles contained a red head boy with blue eyes and many many freckles he was on the side lines of his brothers and little sister laughing and joking around not relising that their brother was not there, the boy thinking it was propusfully. he hangs his head and heads inside the house behind him.

The next bubble shows a little girl hiding behind a giant book in a library, hiding her tear stained face and broken heart. She was here after the kids in her class made fun of her bushy hair and slightly larger front teeth. they made fun of her smarts and her confidence in her brain, but what she lacks is confidence in herself.

The last bubble contained a boy with black hair and bright green eyes, he also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his was running from a group of boys all with kitchen knives. the boy ran into a park and into a plastic tunnle and curled up into a ball in the middle. While the boy was small enough to fit none of the other boys could so the ran off some where else.

the shadowed figure shut down the bubbles and picked up the eggs that he had chosen for the children.

the eggs, three book bags, and six letters disapeared and reapeared in to three different rooms the occapants unawares until morning.

well thats it let me now what you think please r&r


	2. the arrival

The Gaurdian  
Chapter 1 the arrival  
HARRY'S P.O.V.  
A small boy woke up to the sound of foot steps above his head. The boy has messy, black hair and bright green eyes. He has tan skin from working outside. He was very thin and had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. this boy is an orphan named Harry Potter. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and cousin who did not like the little boy.  
When Harry looked around for his glasses he found them and three large eggs and a book bag. The first egg was a brown and tan egg, the next one was a white egg with green and red patterns, the last one was a light brown color with stone like patterns on it. Harry picked up a letter that was lying next to the eggs.  
Dear Harry Potter  
These eggs are here to help with confidence once they hatch they will help you and protect you. No one will be able to see here or feel the pokemon, unless you tell them about the pokemon, the have pokemon, or you are in trouble. The book bag is special it has three compartments to get to each one close the zipper twist to the right and the open it up on the next compartment. The red and white balls are for when the pokemon hatch the can be 'captured' in the balls they don't have to stay in the pokeballs but it would be easier to transport them in the balls.  
sincerly your Guardian

As soon as Harry had packed the eggs into the book bag the door to the cupboard that he slept in opened and there stood his Aunt Petunia she pointed to the kitchen then left excliaming over her son Dudley. Harry put the book bag on and went to make breakfast then headed out to the park to check out his new companians.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Hermione woke up to her alarm going off at 7:00 like ever sunday she got up and went to her bathroom to brush her bushy brown hair and to brush her teeth then went back to her bedroom to get ready for the day. Thats when she found the large eggs; a brown and tan egg the same as Harry's, a pale yellow egg with black triangles on it, then a dark brown egg with a feather like texture. The messanger bag next to them. She found the same letter as Harry. After she read the letter she packed the eggs into the bag and headed down stairs to eat breakfast of eggs and toast. After she ate she went to wash her dishes then headed to the library to do some homework and some more research on her favorite science.  
As she was reading in came a group of kids that she went to school with joking and talking to each other. She frowned then set the book down on the table and went outside to go to the park to take a closer look at the eggs that had been left in her care.

RON'S P.O.V.  
A red headed boy woke up to his mom calling out that breakfast was almost ready. He got up to go to the bathroom when he got back to get dressed he saw the eggs. One a brown and tan color, the next a light brown egg with a flame like pattern at the bottom of the egg, the last one being a dark ble egg with black torpedo like designs going from top to bottom. He also found the letter read it then packed the eggs into the bag. He sung it gently onto his back the walked down the stairs to o eat after setting his dishes into the sink and they start to wash themselves he headed outside to go to glade he had found a while back he went there to observe more of the eggs left in his care.


	3. The Second Letter

The Guardian  
Chapter 2 the second letter

 **Harry's p.o.v.**

Harry sat down by the plastic tubes to look at the eggs that had been given to him to protect. The first one he opened up to was the tan and brown one. He picked up the egg and turned it around it was a dark brown color with the top of the egg being a tan color. It was alot bigger than any egg he had seen even the ones he seen in books. the next one was the same size but different colors this one being a white egg with the top of the egg being green with two red little cresent like designs going threw the green one on each side. The last one being a light brown egg with stone like designs going around the middle of the egg.

Harry went to open the small pocket on the side of the bag. In there was the three pokeballs in there along with another note was in the pocket it was there when he had put the balls in there but it read to open it in private so he had waited to come to the park to read it.

It read:

Dear Harry

this letter is a self updating letter when an egg hatches it will give the name of the pokemon and what it can and cannot do. Now pokemon as they grow they evolve as this happens they gain new forms and powers so along with the name of the pokemon it will give a list of what it can evolve into and ablities.  
Have fun and stay safe.  
Your Guardian

Harry put the letter into the pocket with the pokeballs zipped it up and went to walk around the park staying close to the woods. It was more relaxing this way.

 **Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione walked around the park until she found a secluded place in a gazebo she went to take a closer look at her eggs. The first one she looked at was the brown/tan egg, noting the size of the egg. The next egg was a dark brown egg with a design of feathers going down the egg with the center of the egg being a tan color about the same size of the first egg. The last egg being the pale yellow with black triangles on either side of the egg it being smaller then the other two eggs.

When she opened the smaller pocket she read kthe note and sighed at least she wasn't going into this blind on how to care for the creatures well being.

 **Ron's P.O.V.**

Ron got to his hiding place and looked at his new freinds shells. One being a brown/tan color the size about the size of a dragon egg. The next egg being a light brown color with tan flame like pattern on the bottom of the egg the top having lion like ear design on the op on either side of the egg. The last egg being a dark blue color with black torpedo designs going down the egg on either side of the egg.  
The letter that he had stuffed into his pocket came out so he could read it when he read it he was relived food would be provided for the pokemon atleast thats taken care of. The pokemon would be safe and sound with him and the others that had got pokemon as well because he had never heard of pokemon before there for they were only given to people who needed them hopefully the others that had gotten them would at least be nice and want to be friends. He was tired of being alone. If nothing else he would have the pokemon as friends.


	4. the hatching

Chapter 4

HARRY'S POV

It was a rainy day in Private Dr. when one of my eggs started to shake, the bag resting on my back. I opened that bag, and found that the light brown egg with stone like patterns on it, I saw the cracks going trough the shell. I took it out of the bag along with the paper, and a pokeball, for the new pokemon coming out of the egg. I set the egg on the the ground next to me, I was at the park, even with the rain, I had hunkered down in a tunnel and was looking through a book, when the egg started to hatch.

I waited for the little one to poke out of the egg, what did come out was a small black nose and a tannish colored head. The big bright blue eyes looking at me and with a happy yip, the pokemon smiled and tumbled out of the egg. It stood, shook out it's tannish fur the collar of stones and fur around his neck rattling. I smiled and picked him up and read his info on the sheet provided.

Species- Rockruff

Evolutions- Lyconroc 2 different forms

Midday form- level up during the day time

Midnight form- level up at night

Rockruff's move set

Leer- tackle- fire fang

Ability- Keen eye

I set it down and looked down at the puppy sitting in my lap, his tongue hanging out panting grinning up a storm. When he noticed me looking at him he started to wag his cream colored tail and reached up to lick my face. I smiled and hugged the puppy to my chest, it was nice to have a companion with me. Now all I needed to do is name the little pupper. It took me a while, but I came up with Comet, he is safely inside his pokeball, and I set the bag back on my back and made my way back to my relatives house. Once back I was promptly locked back into the cupboard under the stairs. When I heard the lock click into place, I let Comet out and laid down the puppy coming to lay down by my head, I didn't have any bad dreams that night.

HERMIONE'S POV

It was a long day at school, while I was doing her homework, when one of my eggs, in the nest I had made them in my room, started to shake and crack. It was the yellow egg with black triangles going down the sides. I stood up and picked up the yellow egg and set it on my bed, the cracks traveled down the sides until the egg shattered and a small mouse like creature tumbled out of it. It's large diamond shaped ears popped up revealing the face of the creature, it's small pink cheeks sparking slightly. I smiled and picked up the mouse and grabbed the sheet that would explain what the little one was.

Species- Pichu

evolutions

Pikachu with high friendship

then to Raichu with a thunder stone.

Pichu's move set

Electric terrain- charm- thunder shock

ability- Static

I smiled and held the Pichu up into the air, he smiled calling out a "pii," waving his tiny arms. I set him in the crook of my arm and started to think of a name for the little one, I thought a bit then desided on Beuris. It was a combination of bebe, baby in french, and Souris, mouse in french. I gathered up all my work and went to sleep with the sweet little electric mouse snuggled up with me, helping me not feel so lonely.

RON'S POV

It was just turning night, dinner being cleaned and I was in my hiding place, the bag of eggs next to me. I was playing a game of chess by myself when the bag next to me started to shake. I opened each compartment until I found the egg that was hatching, it was the brown and light brown egg. I took it out of the bag and set it down in front of me, waiting for the little one to come out. I was not expecting the egg to shatter though. The little one inside the egg was okay though that's good, it was a brown fox like creature with really long ears, and a collar of cream colored fur around it's neck. I smiled the first of my new friends has joined me, I grab the paper that help me learn about my new friend.

Species- Eevee

Evolutions

She can evolve into 8 different species

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

with the use of a thunder stone, fire stone, and water stone respectively

Leafeon

Glaceon

in different environments a grassy area and a snow like area

Espeon

umbreon

with high friendship during the day and night respectively

Sylveon

with high affection with it's trainer and knowing a fair type move.

Eevee's move set

Wish- growl- tackle

ability- adaptability

I put the paper down and looked at the small fox like creature, trying to think on a name for the little one. Finally I came up with Alexandrite, from what Percy said it's a stone that could appear different and this little guy could become so many things, I think it would fit. I stood with the bag now on my back Alex in his pokeball and headed inside. I walked into my room letting the fox out of it's ball and set about getting ready for bed, once I laid down Alex was curling up next to me on my bed purring away. I smiled and fell asleep dreaming of when the other eggs would hatch.

HARRY'S POV

It was a month later of Comet hatching when the two toned brown egg started to hatch, this time early in the morning, before the Dursley's were to wake. The egg shattered and a silver fox tumbled out of the shattered remains of it's shelled home. The little one looked up with bright purple eyes, Comet going forwards to sniff the newcomer. I looked to the sheet of paper to find out it's species.

Species- Eevee

Evolutions

She can evolve into 8 different species

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

with the use of a thunder stone, fire stone, and water stone respectively

Leafeon

Glaceon

in different environments a grassy area and a snow like area

Espeon

umbreon

with high friendship during the day and night respectably

Sylveon

with high affection with it's trainer and knowing a fair type move.

Eevee's move set

Wish- growl- tackle

ability- anticipation

I smiled the little one was cute, I picked up the pokeball and called him into his ball, along with Comet. As soon as they were in their balls the door opened and my aunt telling me to make breakfast. The whole day I was thinking of what to call this little one, I finally landed on Eon. Thinking about names for something that could turn into 8 different pokemon was a little hard but I think it fits. When I was finished with the chores I was locked back into my room. I called out my friends and talked to them, they responded to what I was saying, but since I was the only one who could see them, it freaked out my relatives, to the point that they avoided talking to me after a while. Fine by me, I was perfectly happy with my companions, they would never leave me.

HERMIONE'S POV

It was two months after Beuris hatched when the feather textured egg started to hatch. It was in the park, Beuris playing in the long grass, came over when I took the egg out of my bag and set it on the ground, waiting for the pokemon to come out. Beuris climbed up onto my shoulder to watch the egg. It shattered revealing an owl like pokemon with dark brown feathers and a lighter belly. It looked like it had only one foot shifting side to side. I picked up the paper to find out more about the pokemon.

Species- hoothoot

Evolutions- Noctowl

move set

Mean look- foresight- growl- tackle

ability- tinted lens

I picked up the owl and set her on my shoulder opposite Beuris the little arrows on the owls head hitting my head. The owl started to tilt her head side to side almost like the metronome in my house, that gave me an idea on a name, Tempo. I smiled and rubbed her belly and headed home, ready to make a space on my bed for the new addition.

RON'S POV

It was a few months after Alex hatched when the brown and tannish flame egg started to hatch, I was in my room playing with Alex, when the egg started to crack. I picked up the egg and set it on my bed, the egg shattered and out came a little lion cub with a bit of red fur on his head. I picked up the paper to read up on my new friend.

Species- Litleo

Evolutions- Pyroar

Move set-

Flare blitz- leer- tackle

ability- Moxie

I set the paper down and picked up the little lion, it happened to sneeze out ambers, that shocked me, then thought maybe that would be a good name, Ember. I set him down on the bed and let Alex play with Ember, I start to make room on my bed for the newest addition.

HARRY'S POV

The last egg hatched just later days after Eon did, it was the middle of the day I was in the park hiding from Dudley, Eon and Comet in their pokeballs. I took out the egg and set it on the plastic tube I was hiding in, and brought out Eon and Comet to meet the new pokemon. It hatched into a human child like pokemon with green hair with red horns on her head, the hair covers her eyes. Her body is completely white. I took out the paper to read up on the new pokemon.

Species- Ralts

Evolutions

Kirlia

Gardevoir or Gallade

through level up or dawn stone if the ralts is male respectively

Move set-

shadow sneak- Growl

ability- Telepathy

I set the paper down and pick up the child and get out of the tube, I head home and get into my room, I make room on my bed for the new pokemon, happy to have all my friends with me now. The new name of the Ralts floating through my head, Athena.

HERMIONE'S POV

It was at school when the last egg was hatching, it was recess and I ran to the bathroom letting out my other two pokemon to help welcome the new pokemon. It was a fox like pokemon that was a dark brown color with a cream colored collar around his neck. I picked up the paper and looked at the information of the new pokemon.

Species- Eevee

Evolutions

She can evolve into 8 different species

Jolteon

Flareon

Vaporeon

with the use of a thunder stone, fire stone, and water stone respectively

Leafeon

Glaceon

in different environments a grassy area and a snow like area

Espeon

umbreon

with high friendship during the day and night respectively

Sylveon

with high affection with it's trainer and knowing a fair type move.

Eevee's move set

detect- growl- tackle

ability- adaptability

I set the paper down and put the new pokemon in his pokeball along with the other two pokemon and went back to the playground. I now had all my friends with me, the only thing now was to find a name for the newest addition. It took me until I got home to come up with a name, Mystic.

RON'S POV

It was days later when the last egg hatched, it turned out to be a jackle like pokemon that stood on two feet, it was a base blue color with black on his legs, chest, a mask over it's eyes going down it's nose, and black feelers on his head, one on each side. I picked up the paper to read the info.

Species- Riolu

Evolutions

Lucario

with high friendship

Move set

blaze kick- endure- quick attack- foresight

ability- Steadfast

I smiled and picked the pokemon off of the bed I had set the egg on, so that Alex and Ember to welcome him, I set about making room for the newest addition on my bed. It was nice to have all the pokemon with me now, now a name, I thought about Shimmer, I liked it and went to play with my pokemon.


	5. Hogwarts letter

Chapter 5

HARRY'S POV

It was years later when something happened, it was my cousins birthday, me and my pokemon were woken by my aunt pounding on the door to the room that they locked me in at night or if I was in trouble. I was told to make breakfast for the family and returned everybody to their pokeball, and put on the book bag and went to the kitchen listening to his cousin yelling about how many presents he had been given. His parents then tell him while they were out they would get him two new presents to get him to stop crying. Once I finished making breakfast for my relatives I went to check the mail, looking through it and finding a letter for my self in the pile so before going back into the kitchen I stopped to put the letter in my bag and went back to the kitchen handing over the mail to my uncle and went to clean up after breakfast and listening to my relatives.

"It seems that Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and can't take the boy today," Petunia said setting down the phone.

"Oh is there anybody else he can stay with?" Vernon asked

"No unfortunately we will have to take him along with us," Petunia said, with Dudley screamed at that saying that I would ruin his trip to the zoo, Petunia and Vernon settled him down saying he could bring a friend along and he'll get even more presents while out and about. I was feeling a bit smug that I was going to be able to get to go to the zoo as well, I bet my pokemon would enjoy it as well, if I can get away from the idiot squad with me. I was sent to my room until it was time to go, knowing that Dudley would be to hyped up we would be leaving soon so I took out the pokemon to tell them what was going on they seemed to be really excited about it.

On the way to the zoo with Dudley and his long time friend Peirs in the back seat with me, my book bag in my lap, Vernon driving and Petunia in the front seat the "adults" were talking in low whispers looking back at me every now and then. I rolled my eyes at that and sunk into the seat cuddling my bag to my chest, smiling smugly at the weird looks I got for, what looked like to them, cuddling thin air. We made it to the zoo and Vernon took me aside, "No funny business boy, if there is any at all you won't be eating for a week," he whispered into my ear then shoving me toward the group. I had started to follow the group, but not close enough to considered part of the group, I had been able to release my pokemon and they were enjoying the zoo, Athena on my head, Comet on my right shoulder, and Eon on my left shoulder, their tails wagging so much they smacked my head every time.

It was going great until we went to the reptile house when things went terribly wrong, I was admiring a boa in it's enclosure when Dudley and Peirs knocked me away and I hit the floor my pokemon hitting the ground as well, all whimpering in pain, standing shakily, and turned to glare at the two boys. I scooped up my pokemon, and turned to glare at the boys, feeling a surge of energy in flare and then it went away just like the glass the boys were leaning on. They fell into the enclosure, the snake leaving it, stopped in front of me.

-thank you young speaker and companions, may I travel with you?- the snake asked slithering closer. I nodded opening my bag and let him slither in. I closed it up and looked up to see my family turning to me glaring, Dudley and Peirs wrapped in blankets also glaring. I was ripped up off the floor my pokemon scrambling to stay on my shoulders or head, and dragged to the car, and shoved into the back seat. It was a very silent ride home with the boys sucking up all the attention of Petunia who was doting on the two boys, cooing at them and telling them that they would stop to get them something to warm them up. Which they did, not getting me anything and telling the window person that I was in trouble and not allowed to get anything when they asked about me.

We made it home and Vernon shoved me into the cupboard and locked it behind me, I smiled and opened my bag , my pokemon getting off and running in circles around the small space available in the room. Which seemed to get bigger without the Dursley's knowing about it. I looked inside the bag seeing the snake curled up in the pocket that had once housed Eon's egg, his head lifted and slithered out of the bag and curled up in the corner of the bed and watched the pokemon playing.

I reached into the bag for the letter that I had been sent and a new one from my guardian, I pulled both of them out and opened the one that had been sent to me first. It was addressed to me the address to the cupboard under the stairs. How did it know where I slept? I unfolded the letter and it read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

Professor McGonagall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, , X.j.(sorc.), S,of Mag.Q.

So I brought out the supply list that was behind the first and read over the list:

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

I set that down to look over my guardian's letter maybe he knew what was going on and could explain what was going on, so I brought out the letter and read it.

Dear young Harry,

The letter you have received is very much true, and do not worry I have everything set in place to get you and the others to Diagon Alley and meet for the first time. I'm sorry it took this long to get you and the other's to meet, but it could not have been done before. I will have your key to your vault sent to you and the snake is now like your pokemon only seen by other's with pokemon or you telling them about him so he will be very safe with you. I have also gotten you a gift, it will be waiting for you in Diagon Alley.

Best wishes, Guardian

PS: Happy early birthday

I smiled and turned to the pokemon and snake, which needed a name soon, but figured that could wait and went to pack all my stuff into the bag, the pokemon's pokeballs into the side pocket and set up a nest for Apollo, the boa to rest in if needed, the other two bigger pockets being where he put some extra food for everybody and a few blankets and pillows. He then sat back, smiled and waited the time would come soon and he and his friends would no longer have to be here.

HERMIONE'S POV

I was at the park looking over the letter that I was sent this morning or at least I was looking over the envelope, and letting my pokemon enjoy their day out and watched them sircle each other laughing and shouting in joy. I looked back down and looked at the address once more:

To Ms. Hermione Granger,

The second upstairs bedroom.

3423 Hampton Garden,

northwest London.

Surrey.

It was weird that they knew where I slept, but I didn't think much on it, and opened the letter reading the first letter.

Dear Ms. Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith.

Professor McGonagall

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, , X.j.(sorc.), S,of Mag.Q.

Okay so onto the supply list, I unfolded the supply list.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Right this had to be a joke, who would believe this? That's when Tempo reached into the bag and pulled a letter out, and handed it to me. I opened it and saw it was from my guardian.

Dear young Hermione,

I have sent this to let you know that the letter you have received is indeed true, and that I have arranged a meeting between you and the other's. I am very sorry I have not been able to get you to be able to meet sooner, but it would not have worked out, and so have waited for this day to come, I hope you are ready to leave it will be happening very soon.

Best wishes, Guardian,

I put the letter down to see my pokemon, Tempo my hoothoot sitting and watching, Beuris and Mystic play fight. Beuris had evolved into a pikachu not to long ago and he was still getting his larger body under control. I smiled and called the pokemon back to me, Beuris on my right shoulder Tempo on my left, and Mystic on my head. I walked back home and explained what had happened, leaving out the pokemon part of the story, and telling them that it was very much real and that I was magical, and that I had to leave to the school so that I would not be dangerous to them. I told them that I already had a way of leaving so that was taken care of. They both nodded knowing how organized I was and hugged me, they told me that they loved me and that I should have fun at this new school and to write often. I nodded and hugged them again.

I headed to my room and started to pack.

"So checklist, Food?" I looked in the first big pocket of the bag and saw all the food. "Check, books?" I looked into the second big pocket, and saw all the books I had packed to read at the school or at least on the way to the school. "Check, blankets and pillows?" I looked into the third pocket and saw all the blankets and pillows, "Check, Pokeballs?" I looked and yep there they were in the side pocket, "Check."

I set down the checklist down and sat on my bed and waited for my guardian to get me where I needed to go. I smiled at the fact that I would be making some new friends it would be nice.

RON'S POV

I had just received my Hogwarts letter I was so happy to see that I ran up to my room to tell my friends, I took us to my hidden grove and let them run around and play, other then Lucario who sat with me off to the side, Shimmer had evolved not to long ago and he was more calm now that he was a Lucario. He liked to look after the other pokemon who not evolved yet. I opened the bag and noticed a letter from my guardian. I grinned and took it out to read.

Dear young Ron,

I have wrote this to let you know that when you go to Diagon Alley, I will be sending the others to your location. I am very sorry it has taken me so long for you three to meet, but I could not at the time. Though now you three will meet and become friends as well, I know it. Be ready your mother will be wanting to leave soon.

Best wishes, Guardian

PS- you might want to pack now before it is to late

I grinned and went back inside calling my pokemon back into their pokeballs, I went to my room packing everything I would need for a trip to Diagon Alley and set my bag on my back heading downstairs, hearing my mom calling for me to come down stairs. It was time to meet and I couldn't be happier.


	6. Shopping Trip

HARRY'S POV

I was transported into a room along with two other kids a red head boy with an Eevee on his right shoulder, a lion cub like pokemon in his arms, and a jackal like pokemon standing behind him. The girl had fuzzy brown hair and bright brown eyes, she had an owl like pokemon on her right shoulder, a large yellow mouse on her left shoulder, and an eevee in her arms, her face framed by the long ears.

I shifted holding Comet in my arms with Athena on my right shoulder, and Eon on my left shoulder. Comet looked up at me then back at the other two people in front of me head tilted.

"Young chosen," a voice called through the room startling all of us into huddling into each other the pokemon growling at the empty room. "There is no need to be afraid I am your guardian, I have given you this room to be able to get to know one another, I had also wanted to let you to become friends," the voice said before disappearing and leaving us alone again. I turned to look at the other two once more. I took in a deep breath and released it, calming my self before waving at the two in the room.

The red head gestured for us to sit and get to know each other better, it felt weird, but I felt like I could trust these two people. So I sat down with Comet in my lap, Eon on my left shoulder, and Athena on my right shoulder, and set my bag in front of me opening the pocket that held Apollo so he could stick his head out of the bag, unblinking eyes taking in the surroundings and the people in the room. The brown haired girl sat on the right of me and the left of the other boy, her pokemon sitting on either her lap for the yellow mouse like pokemon, and her shoulders for her owl like pokemon, and her eevee.

The boy had sat on my left with his pokemon either on his lap for his lion cub, his shoulder for his eevee, and behind him for his jackal like pokemon. I looked around at the two in front of me, that feeling that I could trust them came over me again, making me warm from the inside out.

"So how about we introduce our selves and tell a little about our selves?" the red head asked nervously. The girl looked at me, and I her, we smiled and nodded to the boy, who smiled and started the introduction. "My name is Ron Weasley, and these are my pokemon, Shimmer my lucario, Ember my litleo, and Alex my eevee. I enjoy playing chess and playing with my pokemon, I have five older brothers and a little sister. I believe that my siblings don't much care for me," Ron said shrinking a bit at the end.

I looked at him then smiled, "Now you have us, I'm Harry Potter, and these are my pokemon, Eon my eevee, Athena my ralts, and Comet my rockruff, I also have a boa in my bag I rescued him and he promised to not go after any pets, only wild animals. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin, they don't really appreciate that I have magic, they really don't want me around, but they do all the same, and I don't know why."

"Oh, well my name is Hermione, and these are my pokemon, Beuris my pikachu, Tempo my hoothoot, and Mystic my eevee. I love to read and study, I am picked on for my hair and my habits of studying all the time." The girl said looking a little timid.

"Well I wouldn't do that, you seem like a great person to be around, I'd like you to be my friend," Ron said smiling widely at Hermione.

"Really?" She asked looking stunned.

"Yeah,"

"I would too, I like you two, you both seem to be friendly," I said looking between the two people in front of me.

"Yeah I feel that too, I'd like us to be friends," the red head said rubbing his litleo's head.

"Me too, I'd like us to be the best of friends," Hermione said holding her pikachu in her arms.

"Yeah it be great to have you two as friends as well, it be nice to have friends when school starts,"

We smiled and huddled together waiting for our guardian to let us go and pick up our supplies. It wasn't long before we were transported to the alley that we would get our supplies. We converged into the crowd holding hands, Hermione on my left and Ron on my right, our pokemon back in their pokeballs and my bag on my back Apollo, settled with a mouse he was given by our guardian. We first hunted down Ron's family, so he can tell his mom he was going shopping with us. She nodded and waved us off, we went to the bank as our guardian had given me the key to my safe and told me that I would have enough for everybody, as he had given some as well.

We walked in and Ron explained that the bank is run by goblins and that they are very protective of the money put in their care, and will kill anybody that tries to steal from them. I nodded along as we went to a free tell.

"Hi I need to get in to my vault," I said handing over my key, and waited as the goblin looked over the key.

"All seems in order, Griphook, show young Mr. Potter to his vault," the tell goblin said turning to another goblin, who waved us to follow him, we did, and were led to a cart that looked like a roller coaster and we boarded. We whizzed passed different doors, going faster then either of us had ever gone before. We stopped at the vault that was mine and we stepped out of the cart, the goblin opened the door and I was stunned with the amount of gold in front of me. I looked to Ron, he could tell me the amount, he looked at me and got what I was trying to ask.

"The bronze one's are knuts, the silver are sickle's and the gold are galleons, there are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up a Galleon,"

"Right so lets just grab some then, and head out," I said grabbing a bag from the wall and grabbed a hand full of each and went back to my friends.

We climbed back into the cart and made back to ground level and headed out to get our supplies. the first one we stopped at was Ollivander's wand shop, to get our wands. We walked in the room dimly lit with candles, shelves upon, shelves behind the desk, besides them there was no one in the room. That was before a man came sliding in on a ladder, grinning down at us.

"Ah, Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger, it is nice to see you finally in here," the man said sliding down the ladder, rubbing his hands together.

"You know who we are, how?" Hermione asked stepping behind the red head, and holding my arm.

"Ah that is my secret young lady, now lets get you your wands," the man said stepping forward. "Now who will be going first?"

Ron steps forward waving down Hermione's out stretched hand. I stepped back with Hermione behind me and waited for Ron to get his wand.

"Now which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

Ron raised his left arm, and a measuring tape flew out to measure his arm, fingers, and his height. Then it went to measure his nose, around his head, and his chest. I was a little confused about that, but Ron didn't seem to mind it. The man snapped his hands and the measure tape fell to the floor. The man stepped away from the wands, looking at the red head boy, his eyes boring into Ron's bright blue eyes.

"I will have to make a custom wand for you, young boy," Mr. Ollivander said deadly serious. "But I wish to see if the other two need one as well."

Ron nodded and stepped back, and waved for me to go next, I stepped forward, leaving Hermione with Ron. I waited as the measuring tape zoom around me, once it had measured my chest, it dropped to the floor. Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and the tape fell to the ground, and he waved me back, waving for Hermione to come forward, and the same thing happening as well. It turns out we all needed custom wands, how he new that I would never know, but he led us to the back of the store where he kept all his wand ingredients.

He pulled Ron forward and explained how to choose his ingredients for his wand. "Raise your hand and close your eyes and the magic in your items will pull you forward."

Ron did just that, running his hand over the rows stopping at two different types of wood, a vial of slimy looking liquid, and claws of a canine. He stopped and opened his eyes, looking at the man off to the side.

Ollivander shooed him away collecting the items for the wand, setting all of them in a box marked for Ron. I walked forward and did the same as Ron, and closed my eyes, I felt myself being pulled to three items. Once I pointed to each one, I opened my eyes and watched as the man had gathered two different wood types and a very small fang. He set them in a box marked with my name, and set it aside and I let Hermione to find her wand ingredients.

She roved her hand over the rows of items, she pointed out three items, two different wood types, and a hair of some creature. Mr. Ollivander packed them into a box as well and set us on our way.

"I will have these wands ready for you in an hour, come back then," he said pushing us out of the building. I looked back at the building behind us, seeing the man hurry back into the back of the building, I flinched when I heard some crashing from inside and turned back to the alley. Ron brought out the list of supplies and since he was in the middle we looked over his shoulder to read it as well.

"I think the next thing we do is the robes and uniforms, we would need to be fitted for them, and besides the wands would take a long time to complete then we can go get the books," Ron said lowering the list so his shorter friends didn't have to stand on tiptoe to see the page.

"Alright lets go then," Hermione said looking down the road looking for the shop that we would need.

Ron then pointed to a building that read 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and led us down the road and opened the door for us. I entered first with Hermione behind me and Ron closing the door behind him, I noticed a woman squatting on the floor hemming up a robe on a fair skinned boy with bright blond hair, and silver eyes. My eyes caught his and I smiled giving a small wave.

He smiled back and stepped down from the step once the woman was done. He walked over to us and held out his hand: "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

"I'm Harry Potter, these are my friends," I said pointing behind me, after shaking his hand, I would let them introduce themselves.

"I'm Hermione," the bushy haired girl said, holding her hand out to shake, Draco shook her hand and turned to Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said shaking the blond's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, oh that's my mum, I'll be seeing you around," he said walking out of the shop. I looked back at the woman who had been working on the robe, and she came forward.

"Hogwarts, dear?" She asked holding out her hands, we all nodded, waiting for her instructions.

"Well one at a time okay I need one of you to climb up here and let me measure you for your clothes," she said waiting for one of us to go up on the step.

Ron stepped forward and spread his arms out for her to measure him, once she was done, she waved him down and waited, I went next and let her get the measurements she needed. Then Hermione went up and once done with that we were told it would be an hour until she could fit us, so we went to get our books. Hermione perked at this, and rushed forward disappearing into the stacks of books, I smiled and looked for our books. I had two stacks of the books we needed one for me and one for Hermione, thinking she might have forgotten why we were here. I walked up to the counter Ron on the side of me and seeing Hermione walking back to us with a stack of books, and just by a look none were the books on the list. I smiled and gestured her to put them on the counter as well and paid for all of them. We had them sent to the room that our guardian had got for us in the leaky cauldron, so we wouldn't have to carry them around. We left and went to get a trunk for our school supplies along with the parchment, quills, and other little things for school.

The last place we stopped at was the pet store before gong to get our wands and robes, we had agreed to get a real animal, even if I did have a pet snake at the moment, and Ron admitted to having a pet rat, but we wanted something that we chose for ourselves. Hermione went to the cats, and Ron went to look at owls, I went with him seeing a white owl with black specks on her back, her bright golden eyes holding mine. I smiled and walked up to her cage and put my fingers into the bars, she clicked her beak on my fingers nibbling them making me smile. I waved down a clerk and had him get me a starter owl set and that I would love to have this beautiful owl. Once everything was sent to the room and the owl on my shoulder, I found Ron looking at a little rat in a cage.

"I know I said I wanted an owl, but I can't stop coming back to this little guy," Ron said looking at the little gray rat in the cage.

"Then get him Ron, if he's calling to you get him," I said patting his shoulder, he looked down at me and smiled picking up the cage and heading to the counter. Hermione had just walked up with a cat in her arms, it was a kitten with ginger fur and gold eyes, his nose pushed in and his tail long and fluffy.

"Don't worry Ron he's a kitten I will train him not to go after your or any ither pet, okay?" Hermione asked.

"Right Hermione I understand, thanks."

"You're welcome," she said smiling.

Once all of our pets were settled we walked over to Ollivander's shop to collect our wands. We walked in just as the man came from the back with three wand boxes in his hands.

"Very well who will go first?" He asked, and just like before Ron went first. He was handed a two toned brown wand with a lighter brown color swirling through the length like a flame, the handle was shaped like a lion's head roaring.

"13" alder and apple wood with the core being werewolf nails, and saliva, good for curses and potions," Ollivander said handing the wand to the red head, which made a gentle wind whip through the room.

I stepped up when Ron stepped back his wand still in hand. Mine was a black wand with a spiral of medium gray going down the length of the wand, the handle looking like a owl head, wings sprouting from behind the head.

"11" ash and blackthorn wood with the core being crushed vampire fangs, good for charms and divinations."

I grabbed the wand from the man and felt a bolt of warmth like a bolt of lightning struck and instead of hurting it spread warmth through me.

I stepped back for Hermione to get her wand, it being a dark honey brown color with lighter brown running down like lightning bolts, her handle being in the shape of a cat's head.

"9" beech and cedar wood with the core being mermaid hair, good for astronomy, and potions."

She grabbed the handle of her wand a warm light emanating from the tip of her wand spreading it through out the room, making me smile. We all grabbed wand holsters from the wall and paid for everything. We left waving back at the man.

Malkin's We walked into Madam Malkin's to get our robes fitted, and purchased, Ron first just like always, then myself, then Hermione. We walked out and back to the leaky cauldron and up to the room, with our stuff. There was three beds in the room two off to one side and a single bed on the other side with a curtain around it for privacy.

We unpacked everything and then repacked it in the trunk we had bought, making sure everything was in there before closing it and pushing it off to one side. Tomorrow Ron and Hermione said we were going to go close shopping for me, since they found that I only have Dudley's cast offs. It was a good day the first time I met these two, and I can't wait for the adventures to come.


	7. A bunch of firsts

CHAPTER 7

It was the day to get on the train, Hermione and I had stayed in the pub, and were to meet Ron on the train. He had told us that to meet him in the muggle part of the train station then he would tell us how to get on the train. I was holding Hermione's hand while we pushed the trolley holding all of our purchases, and pets. Hermione was looking around while I was steering the trolley trough the people.

"There he is Harry," Hermione said pointing to the tall red headed boy waving them down, Ember on his shoulder. I smiled and walked over to him Hermione beside me.

"Hey you two everything okay?" The red head asked looking between us.

"Yeah we just didn't want to lose each other in this place neither of us had been here before so don't know the layout of this place," I said letting go of Hermione's hand and pushed the trolley to be next to Ron's. His family off to the side talking amongst themselves, a little girl was looking at me some times and I got a little nervous about that. I shifted a bit to be hidden from her eyes by Ron's body, my body shrinking down a bit. I felt Ron's arm come around my shoulders and holding me to his side, helping me calm down a bit.

We filed into a compartment, closing the door and blinds, even if no one could see our pokemon, I felt better with the blinds closed, all those people watching me made feel like an animal in a zoo.

I let out Athena who climbed up to my shoulder, Comet on my other, and Eon on my head. Apollo slithered out and went around my waist his head curling around my neck to sit next to Comet. Hermione had done the same thing her pokemon climbing to sit either on her shoulders and her head, the same with Ron. I stood and let Hedwig out of her cage, not liking her being in there for to long, I watched Hermione and Ron tentatively introduce her cat and his rat to each other, the cat taking one sniff of the rat and curling around it to sleep, excepting the small creature.

I sat next to Ron and asked the one question on my mind: "Why does everyone seem to know me?"

"Well it's because of what happened eleven years ago, when you-know-who attacked you in your home, and tried to kill you, but couldn't," Ron said looking excited to be the one to tell me this.

"what do you mean Ron?" Hermione asked looking confused as well.

"Well eleven years ago you-know- actually you probably don't know, well there was a very bad wizard back then I heard my mom call him Voldemort on occasion, he terroised the wizarding world trying to kill off all the unpure wizards and witches. He targeted your family for some reason Harry and attacked you on Halloween, he killed your parents, and he tried to kill you, but something happened and it rebounded and destroyed him instead. So now every one sees you as a hero, and calls you the boy who lived. I recognized you the minute I saw you, but I didn't say anything because I thought you already knew and would be tired of hearing how everyone admired you. Then I heard how your home life was like and didn't want to say anything either until you asked."

"Wow, thank you Ron for telling me that, and to think that my parents were killed protecting me, right?" I asked looking over to Ron.

"Of course they did, there is no reason to believe that your parents were like your aunt and uncle, Harry, believe me your parents did everything in their power to protect you," Hermione said putting her hand on my leg from across the compartment. I looked up and smiled in thanks. All the pokemon and converged in the center of the room, all curling up to sleep.

"Anything from the trolley? anything from the trolley?"

I looked up and opened the door seeing a plump lady coming down the corridor with a trolley full of sweets, I grinned and reached in for my money pouch to get us all something to eat. I went ahead and got three of a lot of what was on the cart to share with my new friends. I shut the door and we talked about everything under the sun the whole ride to the school. It was becoming night when we pulled up to Hogwarts, I was plastered to the window trying to see the castle that Ron had said was the school. I turned around to summon my pokemon back into their pokeball and into the bag Apollo shifted but didn't move from his spot around my body. I put the bag on and got Hedwig into her cage once more, watching the other two doing the same.

We walked off the train hearing a booming voice call out: "First years, first years over here!"

I turned to the voice to see a huge man with a shaggy beard, and beady black eyes. I had Ron on my left and Hermione on my right both their hands in mine and climbed into a boat together along with another boy with mousy brown hair and blue eyes. I was sitting in the front with Hermione behind me and Ron behind me, I was looking down to the water seeing random things shift through the water even seeing a large tentacle breach the surface.

"Duck down!"

I ducked down into the boat, Hermione's hand on my back to steady herself. I lifted back up to see the large castle lit up with orange spots of certain rooms being lit up. It was so magnificent, I was stunned at the whole image in front of me.

We docked and climbed onto the shore Hermione back on my right and Ron on my left, both holding my hands once more, we walked up to the large front doors of the school and was handed over to a stern looking woman. We were led into a large ante-chamber telling us that she would be right back leaving through the other door.

"Well hello there," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Draco behind me a glint in his eyes. I smiled and turned to face him fully dragging Hermione and Ron into turning as well.

"Hey Draco, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing alright, I wanted to apologize about not being able to speak to you in Diagon Alley, my parents weren't to happy talking to you, but I want to be friends would that be okay?" The blond asked holding out his hand.

I looked to Ron and Hermione seeing them nodding at me so I turned back and took a hold of Draco's hand shaking it grinning.

"Sure that would be great, Draco, we can be friends," I said taking back Ron's hand.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Draco said going to stand next to Ron, and crossed his arms looking at the door as it opened and the woman came back.

"They are ready for you."

We filed out to an even larger room filled with long tables, four going across the length of the room all filled with kids from my age to much older. There was another table up in the front of the room, it was behind us filled with teachers, there were thousands upon thousands of candles floating throughout the room lighting it up with flickering light. I turned to face the other people in the room listening to the teacher who brought out a stool and a pointed hat set on the stool.

"When I call your name you will come up here and put on the hat and be sorted," the woman said holding up a long list of names. I wasn't paying attention until Hermione was called and she let go of my hand to walk up to the stool and putting the hat on her head, it slipping down to cover her bright brown eyes.

I waited for a few seconds when the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" she stood and walked over to the far right table. I zoned out again until my name was called, I walked over to the stool and put the hat on the brim sliding down to my eyes, all I could see was darkness.

'Ah hello young boy,' a voice said in my head.

"Hello?" I asked looking around.

'Yes I am the Sorting Hat,'

"Oh, so where do you think I'll be best in?" I asked.

'That is an excellent question, would you have a suggestion?'

"No, but I would like to be with my new friend," I said.

"Then better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out and I took it off and handed it to the teacher next to me. I walked off to sit next to Hermione and waited to see if my other two friends would join us.

It was Draco that was up next to get sorted, he sat with the hat on his head, his blond hair being hidden by the brim of the hat. It took a few minutes before the hat called out Slytherin, and he glanced at me and Hermione and I nodded, we were still friends no house title was going to change that. He smiled and walked over to the table on the other side of the room. The second to last kid to be sorted was Ron, he was under the hat for a second before it called out Gryffindor he came to sit on my other side. It didn't take long before the table was loaded with food and the students chowing down and talking to their friends that they hadn't seen in a year.

It was starting to get late and the food had just disappeared and a red head boy stood and gestured for us all to get up and follow him. We did and walked up to the seventh floor, looking around this place was so magical, like it was just a dream, but my pokemon and friends assured me that it wasn't one. We did make it to the top of what we were told was Gryffindor tower and told how to get inside, we told a painting a password and she let us in, so cool.

We climbed through the portrait hole and were told where our dorms were, we climbed the stairs and fell into our beds and fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

The last couple days had passed, we all met in the entrance hall, meeting up with Draco as well, where we proceeded to go eat breakfast before going to our first class. Draco separated from us to get his schedule and then joined us at our table, sitting between me and Ron, seeing as our table wasn't to happy about a Slytherin sitting with us. We didn't care about that Draco was our friend and that's all that mattered.

We compared my schedule to Draco's and turns out we had three classes together, Potions, Defense against the dark arts, and flying lessons. We smiled and continued eating, we split up for us to go to our first class, Draco headed to charms and we went to transfiguration. We climbed the stairs and entered the room seeing a tabby cat sitting on the desk in the back of the room. I looked to my friends on either side of me, shrugged and sat in the middle of the row of desks. Ron sitting on the outside, I was beside him, and Hermione on my other side. It was a few minutes later the class was full and ready to learn.

The cat on the desk jumped off and, and in mid jump transformed into the same teacher from a couple days ago. I watched in awe, and grinned that would be so cool to do.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Mcgonagall, we will all get along as long as you listen to what I teach you. Do any of you have a question for me?" She asked looking at everyone in the room.

I raised my hand: "Yes?"

"Will we be able to learn to turn into animals like that?" I asked hope shining in my eyes.

"If you wish to learn later on down the road yes you will, I give personal lessons on teaching students," the professor said smiling at me. I smiled even wider so happy we get to learn how to turn into animals.

We started class just going over what we would be doing for the next year, I took notes on things to look up in the future, I also made a note to look up on what the professor had done, I wanted to learn that as soon as possible. The class ended with Professor Mcgonagall telling us to be read up on the first three chapters of the text, and to write an essay on what it seemed to mean to us.

We filed out and made it through the day the same way as before, learning what the class was and being told to read up on the first few chapters of the text, that was excluding potions and flying lesson.

Potions was in the dungeon's and we met back up with Draco, and we traveled down to the class room together and and sat at in the back of the room, taking up two of the tables sitting close enough to still be able to talk if we wanted. I sat next to Draco with Ron and Hermione next us at another table. The professor for this class was Professor Snape walked around the room.

"Now as this class doesn't have any foolish wand waving, you will barely think that this is magic, but I assure you that in this class I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death," He said I was listening with rapt attention, he sounded so impassioned by his subject.

He looked around the room, his eyes scanning the room, and landing on me and my friends, his eyes narrowed on me. I shrunk down trying to hide from his gaze, Draco noticed and shifted a bit to help hide me. Ron glared at Professor Snape and with Hermione also doing so.

He glared and moved on, I heaved a relieved sigh, and listened to him explain what we were going to do for the day. A simple boil cure potion, I opened the book and found the right page and started working. I was startled out of my focus on my cauldron when someone started to scream. I looked up to see a short boy with light brown hair, he was crying as more and more boils grew on his skin. Professor Snape stalked up to the boy and hauled him to his feet, he then shoved him to Ron and told him to take him to the hospital wing. Ron looked down at us and gave us a smile and lead the boy from the room and helped him get a little help. He then turned to Hermione and started in on her.

"Hey leave her alone, she didn't know what the boy was doing, leave her out of this all your trying to do is blame someone because you weren't paying attention to him," I said slamming my hands on the table in front of me glaring at the man that was towering over my friend who had tears in her eyes.

The man turned towards me anger in his eyes, I didn't turn away this time glaring into the mans piercing black eyes. He stared down at me then he stepped back: "Class dismissed."

I turned to Hermione and gave her a hug hoping her tears would dry. Draco stood as well and stood on Hermione's other side and glared at the man as well. We led the girl out of the room and outside, where we led her to a tree and sat her down.

She did eventually calm and we told Ron what had happened and ever since then we hated that man, even Draco and we learned that the man was his Godfather.

We had flying lessons before potions and it was also with Draco, nice. We were all lined up a broom at our side the teacher, Madam Hooch, was calling out what we would need to do for our first lesson.

The first thing to do was call the broom to you, I raised my right arm and shouted the word UP the broom zooming into my hands. I turned to see Ron having a little trouble on getting the broom to go into his hand. I chuckled a bit getting a mild glare from the red head, which made me chuckle even more. Once everybody made it onto their brooms the teacher taught us how to grip the handle and how to take off and land.

In the process of this a boy fell off when he took off unexpectedly, he had hurt himself and the teacher had taken him off to the hospital wing. A boy from my house had taken the remeberall that the boy had gotten at breakfast off the ground and started saying that he was going to throw it onto the roof. I jumped in to take the ball back, the boy scoffed and flew off on his broom.

I climbed onto mine and took off after the boy. he did throw that ball, but I had taken off after it to catch it, I did almost hitting the wall at the same time. I landed with my friends cheering me on with grins and back pats.

"Harry Potter!"

"Uh-oh."


End file.
